Different Hero, Different World
by Monkey-with-a-typewriter
Summary: Story about a namek who goes on a wild adventure! **PLEASE READ & REVIEW**
1. The Hero's Quest

RICCOLONO: NAMEK WARRIOR  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING  
  
It was a beautiful day. The clouds were white and fluffy, moving slowly across the sky. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the many hills and valleys of vegetation. The breeze was a warm, gental one, making the trees sway, as if to a beat only they could hear. A flock of birds flew through the air with all the magisty of flight one can have. It was truely a paradise, as it was yesterday. And it was this fact that troubled the young man watching the senery. It had been serene everyday of his life.  
  
The young man stood six and a half feet tall, his skin a darkish green with pink areas on his arms and legs. His teeth were fanged, which served little purpose since he never ate. His ears were long and came to points, and instead of hair, he had two antenna that had slightly balled ends. He was quite muscular, having powerful arms and legs, defined chest, and formed back. All of these, he kept in his loose clothes: baggy pants, sleveless shirt worn loose, and a sash for a belt. His shoes could best be described as leather slippers, rolled at the top and tight on his feet. This yound man stood amoung the beauty of his homeworld, and was possesed by thoughts of another world and another time.  
  
Shaking away these thoughts, he turned toward the white, domed structure that had been his origional destination. He eyed the building for a moment, desiding weather or not to venture inside when he felt a presence in his mind. "Don't hesitate now....you've journeyed far to seek my council. Come in," said the voice in his head. He was startled, and would have stayed that way for many moments if the door to the house had not opened by itself. Swallowing hard, the young man stepped forward into the house without hesitation.  
  
The room he stepped into was huge, taking up the entire house. There were no windows or lights, so he stood there, motionless, waiting for his eyes to adjust. A deep but gental voice spoke from the darkness, almost to low to hear.  
  
"Ah..little Riccolono...why have you come to see me?" said the voice in the darkness.  
  
"Guru, i've come looking for the last of the dragonballs. I've collected the others from the village elders, now all I need is yours to make my wishes."  
  
"Hmmm...well, if the other elders have intrusted you with there dragonballs, I see no reason not to give you mine. But tell me, what do you plan to wish for?"  
  
"I want to wish to be more powerful, and to make a difference...I don't wish to be stuck on this planet anymore. I want to make a difference!" 


	2. The Wish is Made

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
As the second sun began to set and the third was rising, the young namek stood over the seven collected balls. He watched as the magical orbs pulsated with power, though he mind was elsewere. Storming through his mind were the stories of his childhood. The stories of the saiyan Goku and his grand battle with the evil being Freeza that resulted in the destruction of their original planet. As he stood there recalling stories of power and honor, his destiny became clear. A small grin came over the young nameks face.  
  
In his native tounge, he began speaking aloud, though no one was around. The dragonballs suddenly became active, sparking energy and electricty all around. As the pulsating became more intence, the sky began to darken, despite the two suns. The energy began growing in power and intensity. Finally the energy released into the sky, disappearing in thick clouds accumulating overhead. He could only stand in antisipation as he waited for the powerful dragon to appear. Looking into the sky, the namek watched as the energy formed into the powerful being he had been looking for, the dragon.  
  
He looked up at the massive creature taking up the entire sky, and he completely lost all ability to speak. He could only watch in awe as the dragon formed and became aware of his surroundings. Suddenly he came back too his sences when the dragon began to speak, his voice thundering as if coming from the sky itself. The dragon asked who had summoned it and what were there three wishes. That's when the dragon looked down toward the young namek, the only other person around. Summoning all his willpower, the young namek spoke.  
  
"Dragon, I am the one who has summoned you. Hear me and grant my wishes."  
  
The dragon's eyes flaired with power as he looked at the small creature. "Speak you first wish then, and let it be granted.''  
  
"Then my first wish is to become half saiyan, and to have all the knowlege of the new body I will have," he shouted up at the dragon.  
  
The dragon's eyes began to grow brightly with red energy. The young namek suddenly covulged with pain, falling to his knee's, then completely to the ground. He held his stomach as he screamed out with pain and curled into a fetal position. The young namek began to shrink in overall size. His antenna disappeared into his forehead and he began to grow a full head of bright red hair. His skin began to tighten and smooth, loosing all the lines and colorings, becomming completely green. Finally, a bright red tail sprouted from behind him, and the pain faded. He already felt more powerful. The dragon, looking on, only said, "Wish granted."  
  
Now, the being unlike any other, stood up and looked at the large dragon in the sky. The smile on his face was broad with excitement and antisipation. "Dragon, I'm ready for my second wish. I wish to be equally as powerful as the legendary Goku at his peak."  
  
Again, the eyes of the dragon flaired with power. The namek/saiyan felt his power rising and swelling inside himself. His power was growing and expanding so rapidly that he had to struggle to keep it contained, but it was a battle he was quickly loosing. Soon, he could hold it no longer, and with a scream, he let the power flow. It was like nothing he ever experinced before. He could feel his power level going far beyond anything ever reached on his planet. Unknown to him, his eyes began to change to blue, and his newfound hair had spiked shaper than before, changing from red to a golden yellow. When his power finally leveled out, he noticed his power aura had also changed from a slight blue to a bright yellow. It was then that he knew he was a super saiyan. He couldn't have been happier.  
  
His power suddenly spiked again, adding a new level of pain to sences. His aura spiked and crackled with electricty as he hit level two of his new power. His hair started to grow longer, running down his back, all the way to his feet, as his screams continued. He fell to the ground again, as he began to change again. Fur began to grow as his body expanded, growing thick and constantly larger. Before he knew, his body was hundreds or feet all, and his sheer weight crushed the landscape. His screams became primitive and animalistic as he went golden ozzaru. His mind threatend to shatter, but a calming came over him. He body began to glow the gold that has dominated his past few moments. He entire body relaxed and eased in pain until it was gone. When he opened his eyes, he was in level four of the power of a saiyian.  
  
As he was standing there enjoying his new body and power, the dragon overhead grew impaitent and demanded the final wish. This broke the celebrating of the warrior, and he was forced to try to return to his train of thought. In the excitment of the moment, he had forgotten about the dragon and his final wish, but now was his time of destiny. He had gotten srtength and power, now he needed a cause. At that thought he looked into the sky and spoke his final words on this planet. "Dragon, I now have the power to make a difference in the universe, for my last wish, I want you to send me to the place i could do the most good."  
  
The dragon looked down at the young warrior and thought for seemed like eternity. Finally, his eyes flaired and everything seemed to fade to the young warrior. His head began to fuzz and he lost all sence of reality. Just before the young warrior fell uncontious he heard from the dragon, "Wish granted."  
  
He awoke in a place he didn't reconize. The trees and animals were not like any he had seen on his planet. The sky was still blue, but there was only one sun in the sky. To get a handle on his surroundings, he flew into the sky to look around, and was shocked at what he saw. He couldn't believe it.... 


	3. A New Hero on a New World

CHAPTER 3:  
A NEW HERO IN A NEW WORLD  
  
  
As the young fighter stood in the air, his vision was filled with the sight of battle. A small band of people were fighting a single person in the air. The man being attacked was in a purplish armor, and seemed to fend of the others with some sort of energy attack he had never seen before. The band of people, who were obviously no match for the man in purple, had bizzaar abilities he had never seen before, ranging from metal skin to metal claws. One of the females had the ability to fly, but no energy attacks. Another man was shooting energy from his eyes, but seemed like he couldn't fly. Most of there friends had already fallen. All in all, they were outmatched, and needed his help.   
  
Powering up, he began to charge an attack of great renown on his planet. Luckily for himself, everyone was too preoccupied with their battle to notice him. Placing two fingers on his forehead, he charged sufficent energy to destroy the man in armor. As a small smile came over his face, he released his attack, shouting it's name. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" His words echoed and boomed, as if coming from the sky. The energy flowed through him and out his fingers toward the armored man.   
  
The battle being fought several hundred feet away suddenly paused. Everyone stopped in there place, and turned to face the disturbance. They could only stand in shock as they watched the events in what appeared to be slow motion. The beam flowed toward the armored man as he threw up a protective sheild. The beam broke through the sheid as if it wasn't even there, and the armored man's body was slowly drilled completely through. Every eye was on the armored man as he coughed out a mouthful of blood, then slumped down to the ground, completely dead. Slowly, the eyes moved from the now dead man to the young fighter. With everyone watching him, he nodded once and flew away, breaking the sound barrier instantly, leaving a trail of energy to follow behind.  
  
***  
  
The small group of fighters, commonly called the X-men, gathered around the now cold body of there greatest threat, Magneto. As the fallen members were revived, Charles Xaiver and Scott Summers, codenamed Professor X and Cyclops, broke the silence of the tradgic moment.  
  
"Professor, any idea who or what that was?"   
  
The professor could only close his eyes and think. The same question had been running through his mind. Being a powerful psychic, there isn't many things that can be kept secret from him. He was finding, to his displeasure, that this was one of those things.  
  
"This one is somehow different, Scott. I can't go into his mind. I've tried, but it's.... foreign."  
  
Scott can only ponder what this could mean. He was about to ask the professor something else, but was interupted by another voice, and cigar smoke.  
  
"So, Chuck, what do ya' wanna do with the stiff?"  
  
"Logan, I shouldn't need to remind you that Eric was a great friend of mine."  
  
Logan, or better know as Wolverine, was hardly the sensitive type. He only shook his head and walked away, grumbling that they almost killed him, which was far from the truth.   
  
"Scott, gather the X-men and Magneto. We're headed back to base. We'll need to warn the Avengers about a new possible threat to the entire planet." The professor fell into silence, again wondering what kind of creature could kill suck a powerful foe as Magneto without the slightest effort. 


	4. A Chance Meeting

Chapter 4  
A Chance Meeting  
  
In a dark room, a poweful man watched the events of battle take place. It was his will that Magneto fight the X-men, and his unseen ploting that brought the battle to a head. And he had finally done it. He had put everything in order. The X-men will finally die, he thought to himself. He smiled as he watched the battle, the smile of pride. The X-men were already dieing at magneto's hands. Everything was perfect.  
  
Suddenly everything went wrong. From nowhere, a blast of great power took magneto's life. Standing, a frown replacing the smile from eariler, he watched in silence as the confusion replaced battle. All his planning and plotting was instantly ruined. He turned his gaze to the disturbance, and studied the young mortal. He needed to know more about him before he could begin planning again. At the nexus of time, Apocolypse sat, watching.  
  
****  
  
Riccolono was blown away at the beautiful scenery that lay before him. On his planet, there was nothing but huts and trees. This was truly amasing! There were stone building that seemed to reach for the sky. Everywhere, there were people, scurring about. He had been told stories about cities before, but he never amagined anything like this.   
  
He sat there, in mid air, with his mouth slightly open, looking at the city called Manhattan. So lost at the sight of his first city, he never noticed the red and blue costumed man swinging up behind him and sticking to the closest surface nearby.   
  
"Oh man, It had to be a green guy..." said the swinging man.  
  
Riccolono looked over, having to tear himself away from the view, "Excuse me?"   
  
"Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Electro, The Lizard, The Vulture... All green, all evil."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you evil?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well, scine you didn't set of my spidey-sence, I suppose your telling the truth."  
  
"Your what?!?"  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
They both just looked at eachother for a moment. Finally Riccolono broke the silence again, "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? I'm Spiderman!"  
  
Riccolono glances at him for another moment, studing him. He had a weak power level, but it wasn't evil. This "Spiderman" was no threat. He started to wonder about the uniform, but his thoughts were interupted. "What?"  
  
"I said, who are you and where are you from?"  
  
Riccolono had to shake his thoughts away before he could respond. "My name is Riccolono. I'm from the planet namek. I'm here to help."  
  
"Namek... right..." He then make a "co-co" noise, rolling a finger around near his temple.  
  
"Are you alright?" the namekian asked the obviosly insane man in red.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. What do you mean by help?"  
  
"I'm going to defend this planet from distruction."  
  
Spiderman chuckles, "Well, this place is closely watched. The Avengers and Fantastic Four are usually on call 24-7. Hey! you should speak to Mr. Fantastic! I'm sure he'd know how to help you."  
  
Riccolono pondered this for a moment, the agreed that it would be a good idea to learn the customs of this world. "Take me to this man."  
  
Spiderman nodded and yelled "Follow me" as he jumped from he building and began swinging toward the freedom plaza, home of the FF. Riccolono followed behind, floating with arms crossed. 


	5. From Bad to Worse

Chapter 5  
From Bad to Worse  
  
He had never seen this "freedom plaza", but he was sure that it wasn't suppose to look like this. He didn't know how tall it was suppose to be, but from the looks off the amount of rubble on the streets below, it was quite abit taller. The buildng was a cracked, flaming mess compaired to the other large skyscrapers. "Spiderman" seemed suprised that the building was in this condition and had swung down to speak to the people manning the emergency vechicles. Becoming curious, he floated down to find out what happened.  
  
"Where are they now?" Spiderman had asked the officer.  
"How the hell should I know, but Doom was spotted just before the explosion." replyed the officer.  
"What do you mean "Doom was spotted" ?" The young namek asked. The officed looked over to answer, but screamed instead. Luckily, Spiderman answered.  
"Victor von Doom, or Dr. Doom, is one of the FF's major baddies. He's not good people...."  
"And he did this?"  
"That's what it looks like, greeny."   
  
Riccolono looked confused at the greeny comment, but pushed it from his head. He had to find this "Doom" and put a stop to him... forever. He looked over at Spidey and asked where Doom would have taken them, but spidey could only offer a shrug. Agitated, he flew high into the sky and started sencing for evil power levels, finding too many to count, but only a few dozen that were powerful enough to have done this. He smiled and took off as fast as he could, going to the closest one first.  
  
  
***  
  
Professor Xaiver moved through the complex with great sadness. There was too much to do, but the first thing was always first. He turned a corner and headed toward his office. Even though there past experiences had not always been good, he had to speak to the Avengers, more specificly, Captian America. The door to his office opened and closed behind the professor as he entered, an advantage of telekenisis. Turning on the telemonitar, he dialed the avengers and waited for a responce, which came almost instantly. Captian America filled the screen.  
  
"Professior Xaiver?"   
"Hello Captian, I'm sorry for troubling you, something happened that you might need to know about."  
"No trouble at all. Now, what happened?"  
  
***  
  
The yound Namek landed outside an old warehouse. It appeared to be abandoned from the looks of things, but he senced an evil power inside. There were no traces for the 4 people that were missing, but that could simply mean they were dead. He desided to knock a hole in the wall and investigate for himself. The power was high... but nowhere near enough to hurt him. He walked into the dark building and looked around.   
  
The evil power he senced made himself known by charging at him with reckless abandonment. He was huge, standing a good 7 feet tall, and he was bulky, having more muscles than needed. Why a person like this needed red armor and a dome over his head was beyond him. As the red man charged, he was screaming threats, one which caught the nameks attention because it told him the mans name. The man said, "Nothing stops the Juggernaut!" 


	6. How to Stop a Juggernaut

Chapter 6  
How to Stop a Juggernaut  
  
Riccolono was less than impressed at the speed of his attacker. He was greatly impresssed by his physical strength, but it had made him slow, and therefore weak. Having little to no fun in the battle he had been in before, he desided to toy with this one. Besides, he wanted to see just how strong this man could hit...  
  
As the moutian-of-a-man's Fist came into contact with him, he desided he knew enough. The force of the blow hit him square in the face, and drove his out of the building, making a new hole. Unfortunitly, he didn't stop there. He continued to fly backwards untill he collided with a telephone pole, then another building. The concret walls of the building finally stoped his knockback. He managed to rub his sore jaw and sit up out of the rubble before he saw Juggernaut charging him again.   
  
Exploding with power, Riccolono charged up to super saiyan, his red hair standing on end and turning golden. He stood as the second fist connected with his head, but there was quite a different reaction. Juggernaut stopped and just looked at him for a moment, then slowly turned his attention to his arm. Juggy screamed as his arm went limp, realizing the loud crack he heard had been his arm, and not Riccolono's face. He took a few steps back and just looked at the young namek, in too much shock to truely feel the arm.  
  
***  
  
After getting the news, Captian America sat in the monitaring chair, thinking. This new being was a threat, of that there was no doubt, but what to do about it? This person was unknown, so they had no idea how truly powerful he could be. The smart thing to do would be to watch and observe him, but that could cost the lives of many innocent people. No, they couldn't afford to wait and do nothing. Any deliberate killing, even if it's a terrorist like Magneto, was not to be tolerated. Best best coarse of action was to strike immediatly. He looked to the monitar and turned on the microphone, saying into it, "Avergers Assemble!"  
  
***  
  
Juggernaut stood, for the first time, completely frozen in fear. His brain finally grasped that he had broken his arm on this guy. Now he stood watching him, seeing the yellow power flow off of him like smoke. His throat had gone dry, his eyes stinged from not having blinked for so long, and his lungs burned for air that would not come. He was paralysed.   
  
***  
  
Riccolono smiled as his opponite went into shock. "Where is Dr. Doom?"  
Juggy stood there a moment, as if trying to comprehened the words. Finally he spoke. "I dunno."  
Riccolono's anger flared, causing the power to explode off of him. "You Lie!"  
Juggernaut tripped backwards, falling on his butt. "Please! I don't know!"  
"Then who does?"  
Juggernaut seemed to withdraw, trying to remember who might know. "Ah... T-the avenger might know.... they fought him a time or two..."  
"Where are the Avengers?"  
"There, ah, in manhatten, by central park!"  
"If your lieing, i'll find you..."  
"I swear! Central Park! In a huge place!"  
  
Riccolono gave his a cold stare, then flew through the ceiling, out of the building, leaving this "Juggernaut" behind. He smiled, never having had that much fun before. Still in the building, Juggernaut blacks out, the adrinaline having worn off. 


	7. Bad Timing

CHAPTER 7 - BAD TIMING  
  
"Such power..." Apocolypse said aloud, watching from his dark chamber. He had never seen anything like this before and that thought pleased him. The gears in his mind turned, starting an evil plot to use this to his advantage. "First things first," he spoke again, "I must test him."  
  
***  
  
As people filed into the confrence room, Captian America paced, wating for them. It was just after 2pm, and this day had already been too complicated. He cleared his head as the last of the members arrived, and began breifing his teammates.  
  
"We've got problems, it seems," he said, watching there faces turn from curiosity to determination. "I've just gotten reports that our allies, the Fantastic Four, Have been kidnapped, prehaps even killed. Our only suspect is Dr. Doom, and we all know what that means. Unfortunity, matters only get worse. One of my reliable sorces informed me of an extremely powerfull vigilante has appeared and already killed the mutant terrorist Magneto. Both problems must be delt with immediantly."  
  
Before he could continue, the security alarms went off. All eyes turned to the moniters, flashing there warning of parimeter breach. Someone was outside...  
  
***  
  
Riccolono flew through the sky, searching out this group of heroes known as the Avengers, hoping that the information he "aquired" was reliable. A smile crossed face as a thought crossed his mind. Seldom do men fearing death, lie. He would become death itself, if he deemed it nessary.  
  
He might have continued on this train of thought, had a huge power level not just mysteriously appeared. It wasn't anywhere near his, but it was impressive for what he had felt so far. Unfortunity, it was evil, and in the same direction he was headed. If this was one of the "Avengers" that the red man spoke of, he would deal with it accordingly. He turned up the speed, arriving quickly.  
  
Touching down in the lawn of a large manchion, his eyes instantly fell upon the man radiating the evil energy that derailed his train of thought. His first though was a robot of some kind. He had heard stories of "andriods", so it wasn't that big of a shock to see a man made of metal. He had some kind of green tunic and hooded cape, but it was metal everywhere else. Yes, he could definatly mistake this for an andriod, if he had to go by sight alone. Luckly for him, he could sence the fighting spirit in men. Andriods didn't have a fighting spirit, so this was a man. A man in armor. The man in armor slowly turned, not expecting someone to come from behind.  
  
"What createn dares approach the greatness that is DOOM!" 


	8. Misunderstandings

CHAPTER 8 -   
  
Misunderstandings  
  
As the Avengers scrambled out of the building one minute and forty-three seconds later, the scene they found was not one they expected. It forced the entire teams to stand and stare in utter confusment. Peices of there premiter defences where blown up, but that wasn't what held there attention. It was Dr. Doom.  
  
His armor was broken and the mask was torn from his face. He was on his knees, or atleast one knee, as for the other leg was broken at the knee and was bent 90 degrees the wrong direction. The side of his face they could see was swolen and the eye was closed shut. Fluid drained from the eye that wasn't blood. The way Doom was breathing, it was clear that a few of his ribs were broken and one of his lungs had been punctured. His arms hung limply, both also probibly broken.   
  
The green man standing next to Doom, holding him by the neck, only turned his face to the group as they assembled. He stood, not a scratch on him, looking as calm as a doe in the forest. He casually looked them over, and spoke.  
  
"Are you the Avengers?"  
  
Before they could reply, the green man turned his hand, and the choaking, gurgling sounds coming from Doom stopped, and he fell backwards, like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Holding the urge to empty the contents of his stomach, Captian America took a hard swallow. He had been in many wars, even the second world war, and had seen many deaths, but this was different. This was an execution. Questions started to fill his mind as his sences came back, Who are you? Why did you kill him? What are your intentions? Are you here to kill us? Why? Before he had a chance to ask any of them, another member of the avengers took action. As lightning fell from the sky, Thor attacked the green man.  
  
***  
  
Apocolypse sat forward in his chair, mouth open, eyes wide as he witnessed the battle as it unfolded. It had been him who put Doom in the avenger's lawn. He was sure Doom was as suprised to be there as he was to see how easily he was defeated. Apocolypse was more than suprised to see how he faired against the avengers. The green one's hair had turned as blond as thor's and the two battled with great power. His eyes went wider, as if that was possible, as the green ones hair grew longer?  
  
***  
  
Riccolono growled as the fight went on. The man with the hammer was as strong as he was. He smiled and let the power flow. Exploding power all around him, he went level three. His eyes went back to normal, as the hair vanished from above them, and his hair grew.   
  
As the man with the hammer reached back to hurl it at him, he moved so fast, he knew this Thor, as the sheiled man called from below called him, couldn't see. Moving around to behind him, he caught the mallet of the hammer. With all his strength, he squeezed and shatted the hammer in his hands. Suprised it took most of his power to accomplish the task, he took a deep breath.   
  
The man named Thor, seemed to change in midair, as all the power he seemed to weild left him. The weakling that had once been a powerful warrior started to fall, no longer having the power to fly. Riccolono just watched him fall, knowing his friends wouldn't let him die. After Thor was caught, he turned his head to view the other members of the avengers.  
  
"I am Riccolono. I am not your enemy." 


End file.
